


Allister's Adventures in Stow-on-Side

by lovesikkle



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Allister and Bea are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesikkle/pseuds/lovesikkle
Summary: Allister goes on a little walk and enjoys the town.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Allister's Adventures in Stow-on-Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is another raffle prize! I'm trying to do raffles often on my Twitter (@lovesikkle) and I also take commissions!

“Going for a walk?” One of Bea’s Gym Trainers asked as Allister headed towards the exit of the Stadium.

“Be back soon,” he said in that soft voice that was so very Allister. He headed out of the stadium and towards the mural. He loved the mural. Something about its bright and cheery colors always put him in a good mood. The only downside to visiting it was the sheer amount of stairs that he needed to climb. He stopped in front of the very first flight and breathed out a small sigh. Here he went. And he began the trek. 

It always was easier than he made it out to be, but it was still quite the adventure every time. And then the mural was in front of him. It always brought a small smile to his face behind the ceramic mask. People always wondered if he smiled, to which the answer was a resounding yes. Lots of things made Allister smile. The mural, the Diglett statues, the cool rocks the merchants would give to him, his Pokémon, and Bea and her company, to name a few. Speaking of which, he should go and ask the merchants about rocks. He’d enjoyed the mural enough for one day. So he skipped down the stairs two at a time with childish abandon, as he always did, ignoring Bea when she warned him he would trip and fall. 

He passed the stadium, waved hello to the Glimwood Tangle’s entrance, and headed down to the market.

“Hello, Mr Bronzong,” Allister said as he passed the community’s Bronzong. It cried excitedly back to him, and he let out a small giggle as he continued on his way to the market.

He came up to the buyer’s stall, blinking a few times up at him.

“Hey, Allister!” The man behind the counter said, smiling at him. “I’ve got some cool rocks for you today.”

“Cool,” Allister said, getting up on his tippy-toes.

The man showed him some smooth black rocks. “These were found on the Axew’s Eye. They’re just regular old river rocks, but I thought you’d get a kick out of them.”

“Thank you , sir,” Allister said, accepting them and placing them into the spacious pockets in his shorts. “They’re gonna look really cool with the rest of the collection.”

The man laughed. “I bet they will. How’s it coming along?”

“It’s going fine,” Allister responded. “I find cool new rocks by the Diglett Statues all the time.” 

“That’s a good place to look! Maybe you could go by the Route later with Bea. The rocks out there get pretty gnarly, but it’s a little dangerous for little old you to be out there alone. Wouldn’t want you to get snapped by a Trapinch.”

Allister shook his head. “No, sir,” he said. “That doesn’t sound fun.”

“Trapinch are more fun from a distance,” The merchant said. “Unless you’re that crazy Raihan.”

Allister giggled. “He’s a weirdo,” he said quietly.

“You could say that again,” the man chuckled. “If you’re gonna go check out the Diglett, you’d better get on that. It’ll be getting dark soon.”

“I’m not ‘fraid of the dark,” Allister said.

“You may not be, but Bea would throw a conniption fit if you were out late. Best not to worry her,” he said.

Allister nodded. “Right,” he said. “Thanks for the cool rocks.”

“Anytime, kiddo. Have fun,” the man said, waving him off.

Allister headed across the small town and towards the Diglett Statues. He was thankful for the lack of people checking them out. He had a tendency to scare tourists. He liked the Diglett. They were more Bea’s thing, but he still found the mystery behind them intriguing. He liked the word ‘intriguing.’ Bea used it a lot, and he didn’t quite understand exactly what it meant, but the sound that it made was fun. Intriguing, even. He liked the colors on the mural better, but sometimes he just didn’t feel like climbing all those stairs. He rocked back and forth as he enjoyed the presence of the statues, a small smile present under his mask yet again.

“Hey, Allister,” Bea said, catching up to him. She was wearing her pink crocs today. “I thought you would have been up at the mural.” 

“Felt like checking out both,” he responded to her.

She smiled at him. “That’s okay,” she said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and looking at the statues with him. “You know I say it every time, but I just think these are so intriguing.”

Allister giggled. “I know, Bea,” he said. “I got some cool new rocks today.”

“More?” Bea gasped. “Allister, you’re gonna run out of shelf space!”

“These ones are really cool,” he said, showing the rocks to her.

“Ooh,” Bea said, reaching out and taking one gingerly. “They’re so smooth! The guy just gave these to you?”

Allister nodded excitedly. “They’re just river rocks,” he elaborated. “But I think they’re super cool.”

“They are super cool,” she said, returning the rock to him. He placed them in his pocket again. “We should talk to dad about getting you a Plexiglass case or something, since you’re getting so serious about this.”

“Can we go out onto the Route and find some more?” He asked sweetly.

Bea sighed. “How about tomorrow after I’m done with practice?” She asked. Allister nodded enthusiastically. “Good, because it’s getting dark out.” The sun was slipping down the horizon steadily as she spoke. “Why don’t we head back home?”

Allister rocked around on his toes for a moment. “Okay,” he chirped.

Bea began to lead him back to the stadium by the hand. “Did you have a fun walk?” She asked.

“Yeah!” Allister responded as they trekked through the market. “Bye, Mr Bronzong.”

Bronzong cried out towards him again.

“Sorry I forgot to say hi, Mr Bronzong!” Bea called out.

He seemed just as excited to say goodbye to her.

“I’m glad you had a good day,” Bea said with a smile.

“Thanks, sis,” Allister giggled.


End file.
